High Sun Renesmee's story
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: Renesmee starts having feelings for Jacob. I suck at summaries. Just read!


**Hey guys! I decided to write a story. Its going to be rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!**

"Nessie!" My mom called, "Be ready to go in ten minutes!"

I searched my closet for my favorite pair of high heels, but I couldn't find them.  
"Okay mom!" I called back, still looking. I lose all of my shoes.

Aunt Alice skipped into my room, "Nessie! I had a vision of you finding them and being late. So just look under your bed, they should be there."

"Thanks Alice!" I walked over to my bed and grabbed my high heels. I slipped them on then walked out of my room. My parents were kissing at the top of the stairs of the small cottage we lived in. Uncle Emmett built an extra story for us.  
I made a disgusted face, "Gross." My mom pulled away from him laughing, and my dad just laughed slightly rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, smoothing out my dress. We were going to Grandpa Charlie and Aunt Sue's wedding. I walked out of the cottage, Alice and my parents following. We walked to the family house, where everyone else was. Aunt Alice was going to do my makeup for me, because I got the clumsiness from my mom and I don't think I can handle it. My hair was already in natural curls, so I didn't need to do anything with it.

After Alice did my hair, I walked to the top of the stairs. I could hear Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett arguing.

"I'm sorry, babe, I mean, its just underwear!" Uncle Emmett said.

"JUST underwear? You don't understand! Its not just ANY underwear, its a french set!" Aunt Rosalie screamed.

He tried to hug her, "I'm sorry Babe. Please forgive me." He pleaded her.  
She pushed him off of her, "No!" She stormed out the door, walking to the car. He followed her.

I looked at Alice, who shook her head.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, Rosalie is just mad because Emmett ripped her underwear, trying to take them off. She'll be better by the reception or sometime soon." Alice answered. "Anyway, Jake just got here." She walked downstairs, and I followed after her. Then I saw him. Jacob Black. He was wearing a tux, for the first time,he looked so good in it. I smiled, walking over to him and hugging him.

He hugged back, "Hey Nessie."

"Watch it wolf," Alice started. "I just did her makeup."

I rolled my eyes at my Aunt, then hugged him back, "Hey Jake. You look good."

He grinned, "Hah. Nothing in comparison of you."

I blushed looking at my feet. I get the blushing from my mom.  
"Let's go." My dad said, not looking at Jacob. He wrapped his arm around my moms waist, walking out of the house with her. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper followed.  
Jacob held out his hand for me, and I took it. We walked outside, seeing Rosalie and Emmett making out in the back seat of the Jeep. I smirked, Rosalie forgives him easily. We climbed into the backseat of the Volvo, mom and dad in front. Alice and Jasper were riding in the yellow Porsche, while Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were going in the jeep. I buckled up, while dad started the car. During the drive, I almost caught Jake staring at me. I had a huge crush on him, I just didn't know if he feels the same way.

When we got there, I got out, looking around. Jacob walked over to me and took my hand. I blushed and walked in with him. We took our seats, and watched the wedding. I smiled and got up for the reception after the ceremony. We walked to the next room, and I looked around.  
"Wow, its pretty." I said, admiring it.

He nodded, his hand was in mine. Jacob pulled us over to a table, which Rebecca, her husband Alex, Rachel, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Leah were at.

"Hey Ness, looks like I'm your uncle now!" Seth laughed and told me. Leah kept quiet, not looking at anyone.  
"Yeah," I laughed, "Guess so."

I sat down, and Jake sat next to me. Everyone ate and talked, having a good time. Except for Leah. She just sat there and ate quietly, not talking to anyone. When it was time to dance, I got up and kicked off my high heels. Even though I loved them, they were very uncomfortable. Jacob got up too. A Black Eyed Peas song was playing, and I took Jacob's hands and ran to the dancefloor. We danced and had a good time. After about five songs, I sat down and drank some water. Then, a slow song came on. Jacob walked over to me and sat with me. Everyone had someone to dance with. Mom and dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa, Sam and Emily, Seth and his new imprint, Sue and Charlie, Paul and Rachel, Rebecca and Dylan. The only other person not dancing was Leah and Embry, but I bet Embry was walking over to her for a reason. The other wolves couldn't make it to the wedding. I looked over at Jacob. I opened my mouth to start saying something, but he beat me to it.  
He held out his hand, "Nessie, would you do the honor of dancing with me... as friends?"  
I was shocked, but when he said the friends part, my heart sank. "Sure, Jake." I mumbled, taking his hand and standing up, starting to dance with him. I sighed as we danced.

"What's wrong Ness?" He asked.

"Oh, well... noth-"  
I was cut off by his lips against mine. I was shocked at first, so I didn't kiss back right away. But then, I kissed him back, pulling myself closer. After a moment he pulled away from me.  
"Nessie.. I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be..." I replied. "That- well, you- I don't know how to say this."

He stared at me. I tried getting it out.

"I have, uh, feelings for you, Jake." I finally said.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Really."

He grinned and picked me up, spinning me around. "Oh Nessie. I have been waiting for you. I imprinted on you.."  
"Really?" I asked, smiling and blushing like a fool.

He nodded, "Really."

"That's great, Jake."

He hugged me for a moment then pulled away.  
"Come on," He said, "Lets go home."

**Hope you liked it! Send me some feedback and review, I love hearing what everyone has to say. **


End file.
